Zuko No Shugotenshi
by Evil Retasu-chan
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a girl who died. Kaiden finds that death is not such a sad thing, when you bring a lonley Prince and stubborn Waterbender together... Zutara
1. Kaiden

**Zuko No Shugotenshi: An Avatar Ghost Story**

**By: Evil Retasu-Chan**

**Chapter I: Kaidan**

**(I guess you could say this is a horror/romance story. It involves a wonderful romance, beautiful marriage, and a murder most vial. Yep, Zhao's in it. This will not come even close have as much humor in it as Happy Now, but there may still be some humor. Someone suggested I do a full Zutara one, and here's your request! It's gonna be, at least, a trilogy. Yay. This one involves an OC I've had in my mind for, well, since the Spirit World was unleashed to the public. **

'**Wow.' **

**That's a direct quote from your head when you read that, isn't it? Isn't it? **

**Happy Halloween, everyone! Hope you enjoy an Avatar ghost story by the ERC!)**

_Kaiden. _

_In the old tongue, it meant 'Ghost Story'._

It was the name of a fourteen girl who lived in the Earth Kingdom port of Suiun. Her mother, a delicate, sickly woman, owned an inn there, and Kaiden worked as a maid. She had other duties, as well. The teenhad five other siblings to look after when Mother was too busy to attend to them. "Here you are, Kibou, with no rice. Aibou?" The brunette handed the second oldest her plate. "Oh, you had the lack toast and tolerant... Bibou had the crusts off... Amibou had it festival style... And Akanbou has her milk!" Kaiden beamedat her picky, but sweet siblings. She then sank into a chair, tucker out from today's happenings. The Avatar and two Water Tribesmenhad flown past yesterday, so everyone knew the Fire Nation would not be far behind. Kaiden was just worried for her siblings, that's all.

When the admiral entered the rundown inn, he went instantly to the pale woman behind the counter. He had one of his soldiers hold her by the collar with one hand, and threatened her with a fireball in the other. "Tell me where the Avatar is, or nothing but ashes will be what's left of your filthy head." "I don' know what you' damn talkin' 'bout." the femalelied through clenched teeth. "Ah, foul mouthed for someone of your status..." He said calmly, then smirked. "Do it."

Kaiden gasped as she heard her mother's painful screams. Akanbou started shrieking from all the racket. The teen grabbed her baby sister, and ran up the stairs to the entrance hall. "Mother?" She saw men in red and maroon armor slowly surround her. One man, who seemed to be quite highly ranked, went over to her. Smirk plastered on the bastard's monkey-like face, the admiral grabbed the toddler from Kaiden's arms, and set the poor child's foot on fire. "No, oh, please!" Kaiden couldn't stand fire. It had taken her father's life, and was slowly taking her little sister's. The teen felt tears coming past her eyelids, blurring her vision. Akanbou's cries were the only other things that could be heard over her older sister's own. "Please, I'll do anything! Stop, oh, please make it STOP!" And as she said that, nothing but black was the baby's leg, but otherwise, the child was uninjured. He threw it to the sobbing young woman. "Pathetic."

Admiral Zhao then turned to one of his soldiers, and said, "Set the place on fire." As soon as he said this, tables, chairs, anything wood was suddenly ignited, and the two soon were surrounded by it. Smoke filled the air, making the tiny baby cough. Kaiden held her sister close, and found a small window that lead to outside. The other three siblings were outside, frightened. "Aibou!" Kaiden called out the tiny window. The seven year old came up to there. "Sister!" She looked terrified. Kaiden became as calm as possible, trying not to cry. "Aibou, I want you to take Akanbou and the others." She handed her the bawling toddler. "Run as far away as possible. Go to the nearest port. Uncle Tasukaru lives there." "Sister, what about you?" "It's too late. There's no way big enough for me." When the child appeared to be starting to cry, Kaiden said, "Be strong, Aibou. You must, for your family. Now, go! Go!" The teen started to cough. Kaiden sank to her knees, as she saw her siblings depart, and accepted her fate.

_She then wept._

_She wept until she could not even breath anymore._

**(I really wanted to do a piece for Halloween. No, it's going to be multi-chaptered, and basically help me to get better at writing serious stuff. Yep, that's what this is for. Hope you like it!)**

**Evil Retasu-Chan**


	2. Ashes to Ashes

**Zuko No Shugotenshi: An Avatar Ghost Story**

**By: Evil Retasu-Chan**

**Chapter II: Ashes To Ashes**

**(Yay! This is now part of the Zutara Central C2! I**

**I'm quite excited. Thank you, Zukoscute2 and chickygurl for reviewing!**

**On another note, I'm sick. Vomiting, sick. It's contagious, so... Hold your breath. Don't worry, Zuko and Katara are coming up. Hell, Zuko's in this one. Kewl, eh? Yeah... I'll shaddap now. )**

_Fire._

_It can symbolize Light. And, it can symbolize a Fiery Grave._

The villagers stared at the soot, burnt wood, and ash. It was as if it had always been that way, like there was never an inn standing where it was. The port was small enough that everyone knew Kaiden and her family. But, they assumed that they had made it out, until they saw the scorched, blackened body. Some close family friends cried for the poor girl. Her tan, radiant skin was shriveled and dark, and her long hair was charred. That was why, when the small Fire Nation ship came to the port, every single person glared at the Prince of Flame as he proceeded out of it.

"Uncle, I don't think that this is the best place to get whatever trash you love to bargain for." Zuko whispered to his Uncle, realizing the scowls coming from the inhabitants of the Earth Kingdom village. "Nonsense, Prince Zuko. The sun is in their..." But, the retired general then saw the rubble that once was an inn. Iroh stopped, staring at it. He thenceturned, as mumbled, "Maybe this ISN'T the best place to..." "Uncle, they don't think WE did this, do they?" The teenager asked, noticing the building, too. "Prince Zuko..." Though rumors may have said otherwise, the Fire Nation's prince had never killed anyone in his life. When Zuko had lived in the palace, he had refused to go to hangings or any form of punishment whatsoever. Now, Iroh would have loved to miss them, too, but he was usually required to be there. Prince Zuko was, no matter how mature he sometimes acted, still only sixteen. Though the prince lived in a war, he should not have seen the two men carrying that female's burned body from the destruction that was caused by fire.

Kaiden woke up. "Wha..?" No, that couldn't be true. She had to be dead. Dead, dead, dead. Dead as dust. All around her was black soil and blazed wood where her home had been. She got up, and saw that her usually green kimono did not have a scorch mark on it, and was blue. Blue, and translucent. The teen looked at her hands. Same way. Her entire body was in shades of blue, indigo, and some shades she hadn't known existed. Kaiden was very, very, confused. She looked at two men coming over. "Why am I like this?" They did not pay her any attention, and one walked right up to her, then went right through her. She turned, astonished, and saw them pick up a limp, dead body. HER body. Kaiden put her hand over her mouth, and didn't feel a thing. Nothing. She put her hand on her arm, sleeve, leg. They all felt like air. Kaidne was right. She was dead. Dead, dead, dead. Dead as dust. But, she couldn't help but be afraid when two men, one possibly in his late teens, and another in his late sixties, come towards her. The older one looked, for a split second, directly at her. Could he, SEE her? She was in the Spirit World... How..? The teenaged one went through her, but, when he did, he glanced back with a bewildered look in his goldeneyes. As she stared at him, Kaiden heard a voice.

"_Help him."_

What?

"_It is your destiny. Everyone has a purpose, even after death."_

Well, mine will be NOT to help conceded Fire Nation soldiers!

"_This one is different. He is kind, caring. But, he built walls around himself after a tragedy happened to him. He needs you to guide him."_

Guide him? How?

"_You will find a way. Follow him. His uncle can see you, and will know what you are doing."_

Alright. I'll help him.

_May those that accept their fate be granted happiness._

_May those that deny their fate be granted sadness._

_May those that shape their own fates be granted an eternity of bliss._

**(So, how'd 'ya like it? Above is a quote from Princess Tutu. Pretty cute show. But, enough angst in it to make it cool. I'm pretty sure I got the quote wrong somehow... Ah, well. **

**You can breath now! **

**R an' R!)**

**Evil Retasu-Chan**


	3. Chased By Nothing

**Zuko No Shugotenshi: An Avatar Ghost Story**

**By: Evil Retasu-Chan**

**Chapter III: Chased By Nothing**

**(I'm having mild seizures from how many reviews I got... Let's see... Thanks, Zukoscute2, Ktoe, elf of rohan, and chickygurl for reviewing! Oh, and mild seizures for the new Avatar Episode! Yippee!**

**Ok, nothing special's been happening lately. Sadly, Friday at 8/7 Central on Nickelodeon shall be the high point of my week... **

**That's just sad... Fifteen, and an anime for 6-11 year olds is the #2 on your priorities list... I'm not saying what #1 is, that's personal.**

**Shadding ap.) **

_Destiny._

_Some say it is something you weave._

_Some say it is the turning point in your life time._

_Yet, others say that you cannot control it, that it controls you._

Either way, Kaiden decided, if it was her fate to help this Fire Nation teen, then so be it. Maybe, if that voice was right, she'd meet a good Fire Nation person, for once. That's a one in a jillion shot, but so be it. She followed the young man and his elderly companion, studying them. Trying to find out how she could 'guide' him. He was heading back to the small Fire Navy ship, and she realized to be able to get onto there in time, Kaiden would have to... go THROUGH him again. The spirit shivered, then ran, until the small prickling sensation stopped, and the doors closed from the only place she'd been in her entire life, to the enemy's ship.

As the Prince was on the conveyer belt, he felt an odd, uncharacteristic shiver run down his spine. He turned, feeling like he was being watched. As the prickling ended, he saw his uncle staring out in front of them. "What is it, Uncle?" Zuko asked, not seeing anything where his uncle was gazing. The old man blinked. "Nothing, Prince Zuko. Nothing."

So, a Prince, are we? Kaiden wondered why he would be sad, if he was a prince. She had been a peasant all of her life, and did not know what being rich was like. The teen followed this 'Zuko' into his room, where he started making the candles raise and lower with his breath. He was a firebender. A wealthy prince, bender, with an Uncle who seemed nice. Why was he so sad? Though she knew he probably would hear her, she sighed, flopped on his bed, and said,

"So, you're name's Zuko. We've gotten-"

"Who's there?"

Kaiden hadn't noticed him get up, fire at the ready. "I heard you. I knew someone was following us." Kaiden stared at him.

"You can hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you! Stop hiding!" His flame grew.

"I'm not hiding. I'm on your bed."

"No, you're not! Quit playing games, or you'll regret living!"

"Of course, that would be completely ignoring the fact that I'm dead. In the Spirit World, Mr. I've-Got-Issues."

"Wha...?"

"My name's Kaiden. You know that body you saw?"

"I didn't kill you."

"I know you didn't kill me." Kaiden sat up, and crisscrossed her legs in a more comfortable position.

"I'm here because a voice told me to help you. How? Never told me." Zuko reeled into a chair. "Uh... Unc..."

His eyes were a bit wider than normal. "How can I trust you?"

Kaiden thought for a second, before sighing. "I guess you'll just have to decide that yourself."

"No."

"What?"

"No." Zuko was looking at the bed, not exactly when Kaiden was, but close.

"No. I don't need any help. What I need is to stop hallucinating some voice of someone who doesn't exist."

_May those that deny their fates be granted sadness._

**(Ok, to help you understand the story better, here's a glossary of non-English words used so far:**

**Zuko No Shugotenshi: ( Japanese) _Zuko's Guardian Angel_**

**Kaiden: (Japanese) _Ghost Story_**

**Suiun: (Japanese) _Declining Fortune_**

**Aibou, Bibou, Kibou, Amibou, and Akanbou: (Japanese) _Partner, Reminder, Hope, Needle, and Baby_**

**Hope that cleared some stuff up!)**

**Evil Retasu-Chan**


	4. See No Evil

**Zuko No Shugotenshi: An Avatar Ghost Story**

**By: Evil Retasu-Chan**

**Chapter IV: See No Evil**

**(Sorry 'bout lack of updates. Yesterday, computer wasn't working. Sorry! **

**Ok, the new ep! Zuko wasn't in it, but I'm pretty sure that guy with the robes from the Fire Nation was Ugly. The guy who Zuko THOUGHT he'd be Agni Kai-ing in The Storm. Yeah. There's some resemblance. Tail or Teel or however you spell it was SO CUTE! Aw, wit his widdle whewlchaiw an' big ol' eyes... KAWAII! **

**Yes, I DID get a Grande Mocha Frappachino from Starbucks today, thanks for asking! )**

_To Trust, Or Not To Trust?_

_Some say trust is something much like a tapestry_,

_Years and Years, poring you soul into making it perfect._

_Then, in one instant, it that piece of work can be caught aflame,_

_Years and years of work destroyed by your own incompetence._

_To Trust, Or Not To Trust?_

Zuko was going mad. Yes, that's it. That's why this voice kept talking to him, reminding him of that burnt body. There was no way the actual spirit of the girl could be here, now, and talking to him. None. The Prince stood, and said, "You're not real. You're a figment of my imagination. Nothing but a sign of madness. This conversation never happened." He then went to his four candles, and started meditating, making the flames grow and reduce with his breath. Zuko seemed too busy to hear the 'fantasy' girl behind him sniffle and run out of his room. The Prince sighed. Why wouldn't this thing from his mind just stop, stop making him feel guilty for some hallucination that didn't even exist!

Kaiden ran through the hallways of the ship, a bit too angry and saddened to face that stubborn firebender at the moment.

How am I supposed to help him when he thinks I don't even exist!

"_You shall find a way."_

Yeah, well, I'd like a hint, here!

"_All right_. _Uncle."_

Wha?

"_Uncle."_

Oh, that's right! You said his uncle can see me! ... Who's his uncle?

Just then, as she was running through the ship, she saw an old man in his own room, sipping tea. The elder heard her, and glanced at the entryway, where she stood. He, for a second, looked shocked, then gave her a small smile. "You can... see me?" He seemed to be concentrating on her mouth when she spoke, like a deaf person who could read lips would. But, she had heard him talk... What was going on?

_See No Evil_

_An expression said often, but never really thought about_

_What does it mean?_

**('Ello, peeps. Now, the next few chapters will be confusing unless I explain something... Unless you're pretty sure you'll get it.**

**Zuko can _hear_ Kaiden. He can feel it when she goes through him. He can only feel a shiver when he goes through her. **

**But, he can't **see** her.**

**Iroh can _see _Kaiden. As you'll find out, he also gets a shiverwhen she goes through him. **

**But, he can't **hear** her. **

**Katara can _touch _Kaiden. Like, not just like Zuko or Iroh, but actually _touch_ her like she were a normal human being.**

**She can't **hear **or **see** Kaiden, though.**

**Aang's the Avatar. **

**He's the '_ Great-Bridge-Guy_ ' **

**He can _see_, _touch_, AND _hear _Kaiden.**

**Like if she were alive.**

**Hope that'll clear some stuff up. Still confused? Ah, well. Just read the next couple of chapters, and see if you needed this for all I dang care. Haha. Just kiddin'. If you're still confused, then say it in a review. I'll try to help.**

**Thank you, reviewers.)**

**Evil Retasu-Chan **


	5. Hear No Evil

**Zuko No Shugotenshi: An Avatar Ghost Story**

**By: Evil Retasu-Chan**

**Chapter V: Hear No Evil**

**(Gah. Week's been rough. Sorry...**

**On another note, I'd like to thank the reviews! Also, if you have ever drawn fan art, just say so. I mean, sometimes, I find myself doodling a character that I read...**

**Hah. Well, I'll probably not get any replies to this. But, just little doodles that you do during math class instead of algebra count. coughs Heh.**

**Shadding ap.) **

_Once, there was a holy place_

_Evidence of God's embrace_

_And, I can almost see Mercy's face_

_Pressed against the veil_

_-Mercy Came Running_

_By: Craig and Dean Phillips_

Kaiden stared. He could see her, hear her coming, but not her voice. The old man then smiled, then said,

"You can come in."

The teen entered, sitting opposite him. Iroh thence whispered,

"I know why you're here. You need to help my nephew."

"Your nephew?"

He read her lips.

"Yes. He is stubborn, and probably doesn't think you exist yet.. He is that type. Prince Zuko must see to believe."

"How am I supposed to help him if he thinks I'm not real?"

The retired general sighed,

"You must make him see."

Iroh then poured something hot and brown into a small cup.

"My name is Iroh. You may call me Uncle, if you wish. Tea?"

Zuko stared off into the colorful horizon, where a red sun was ending it's journey to the west. Something was bugging him, deep down. Though his scowl showed no sign of it, he was worried. Not as much for himself, but his uncle. If the old man found out that Zuko had been hearing voices, he might think that his nephew was going insane. The prince sighed, losing his trademark glare, and reminded himself that there was a chance that he was, already, mad. Maybe he should give up. The glower returned, and he opened his eyes. No. Never. He was going to capture the Avatar, and then would return to his rightful place beside his father. Prince Zuko was going berserk because he was just homesick. But, he'd have to prove himself first. He had ro capture the last airbender, before it was too late.

"Why did that voice send me here?"

The spirit asked Iroh, concentrating on moving her mouth in an understandable manner.

"Well," the retired general replied, "You were destined to become a Spirit Guide."

"Spirit... guide...?"

"Yes. They are people who lead pure, happy lives. Then, when they die, they help someone who needs their assistance."

"Oh... I'm Prince Zuko's Spirit Guide?"

The old man smiled, then said,

"Yes. You will be like his guardian angel. A shugotenshi, in the old tongue."

The girl returned the grin, stood, and curtsied.

"Zuko's Shugotenshi, Kaiden, at your service!"

_The Day of the Dead_

_A Mexican Holiday to Celebrate Loved Ones Who Have Past On_

_It Is Not A Holiday of Mourning,_

_But One Of Happiness and Celebration_

**(Well, I hope that was worth the wait. **

**I'm really, really sorry! **

**Ah... Got that out of my system... **

**Above is a quote from my art teacher, Ms. Valdez. **

**Anyway, as I always say,)**

**R 'n R!**

**Evil Retasu Chan**


	6. Feel No Evil

**Zuko No Shugotenshi: An Avatar Ghost Story**

**By: Evil Retasu-Chan**

**Chapter VI: Feel No Evil**

**(You cannot see it, but I'm bowing humbly as I write this! I'm sorry! Look, I'll try to get chapters out to my stories at least once a month, if not, more! Ok? Ok.) **

_Determination_

_It is something that can help you go through life_

_It is also something that has driven many to insanity_

Then, the boat hit land, and the Prince's voice called out, "The Avatar landed here!" Both Iroh and Kaiden got up. The spirit followed the retired general to where the rhinos were kept, and strode to the one in front. Iroh looked up at his nephew on top of the rhinoceros, and the boy glared back at the Fire Lord's brother.

"Stay here, Uncle."

He ordered, though, deep down the words were said with a hint of compassion. Iroh nodded understandingly, and turned, mumbling to his companion, "Follow him."

Kaiden agreed, whispering, "Alright."

Meanwhile, on the island, two Water Tribesmen and the Avatar were panicking. Appa had injured himself, and was unable to fly. When they had seen Zuko's ship, things were just getting worse. They had taken a little refuge in a thick forest, but knew they could not be there for long. Sokka got his weapons out, Aang his staff, and Katara had filled her canteen, all in a meager defense. Each held some of the supplies, but the Waterbender had the most, seeing as Aang and Sokka were better fighters. Plus, she was to try and heal Appa, though it took much more time, seeing as he was a ten ton flying buffalo with three broken legs, not a twelve year old airbender with some burns.

The soldiers and their prince, all on rhinos, came out of the boatAmong them was a girl from the Earth Kingdom, who happened to only be seen by the great bridge between man and spirit, himself. The Avatar. Aang stared at her through some bushes, wondering who it was, and why they were with Zuko. Suddenly, Zuko raised his hand, making the entire troop stop. He then brought it, slowly, down. Like lightning, he shot some flame near the area where Sokka and Aang were, making them jump out of the way. The prince leaped off his ride, sending another blast at them. This time, Aang and his friend flew on his glider, away, to warn Katara. The spirit girl followed, as she had noticed the two fly off, unlike Zuko, who kept shooting the surrounding area, searching for the Avatar.

"Come on, Appa... It'll take longer if you don't hold still..." Katara tried concentrating on one leg, but it still took too much energy for a novice bender of water. Her hands mysteriously glowing blue, she tried to hold down the bison, who did not like the sensation coming from his master's friend's hands. Katara then gave an exasperated sigh, and stood. Just as her knees were straight, someone, or something ran into her, causing both to fall into Appa's thick fur. The waterbender got up, and scanned the area. Nothing in sight. She called out,

"Hello?" No reply. Suddenly, she felt a shaking hand lay on her shoulder. Katara whipped around, yet still saw no one.

"This is not funny, Sokka!" She said, blaming this whole thing on her brother.

Kaiden was thinking. This girl could touch her, as if she were a normal human being again... And, the Avatar had seen her, of course. The waterbender couldn't see or hear her. 'Uncle' Iroh could only see her, not hear her... And, then, this girl could not hear or see her, but touch her. They were all somehow into this 'shugotenshi' thing.

The Prince... Yes, she figured, he was banished. A scar proved that, given by his own father, Fire Lord Ozai. Iroh had said so. So, he was sent to capture the Avatar. He's been hunting him for two years, and only recently has the Avatar even made an appearance. Zuko needed to be taught that what he is doing was wrong. That his scar was a mark of glory, not shame. And a girl as forceful as the one in blue, in front of her, was the one who was going to do it. Kaiden was going to play matchmaker.

Something grabbed Katara's wrist out of the blue, and started pressing delicate fingers onto the palm. Sign language.

D.O. N.O.T. B.E. S.C.A.R.E.D. I. A.M. H.E.R.E. T.O. H.E.L.P.

"Wha...?"

I. A.M. A. S.P.I.R.I.T.

M.Y. N.A.M.E. I.S. K.A.I.D.E.N.

Katara, at first, though she was going crazy. Then, she remembered the incident with Hei Bai. This 'Kaiden' could be an actual spirit.

"Why are you here?"

I. A.M. A. S.P.I.R.I.T G.U.I.D.E.

I. N.E.E.D. Y.O.U.R. H.E.L.P T.O. G.U.I.D.E. T.H.E. P.E.R.S.O.N. I. W.A.S. S.E.N.T. T.O.

"Alright."

_Steam_

_It is Water in a gaseous form_

_But, it is similar to Smoke_

_Which means, that it can be Bent_

_By both Fire and Water_

_Steam_

**(I'm bowing again. I hope that was worth the wait... Happy late Thanksgiving!**

**Who else watched every single episode of the marathon? Raise your hands in the review!**

**Anyway, I have an account on deviantArt! It's, obviously, evilretasuchan. My current avatar on it is WINRY! I love Winry! She's so adorable... Off-topic. Hehe...)**

**R n' R!**

**Evil Retasu Chan**


	7. The Rivalry of Agni and Ganga

**Zuko No Shugotenshi: An Avatar Ghost Story**

**By: Evil Retasu-Chan**

**Chapter VII: The Rivalry of Agni and Ganga**

**(Agni is the god of fire in Hindu religion. Ganga is water, I believe... I did some research on it! Now, I'm not sure if Agni and Ganga even knew each other, let alone rivaled... I don't know that much, really. And I probably messed up the Jeong Jeong quote...**

**Also, school's almost out for me, so expect a ton A TON of updates 'cause I now have so much free time!) **

"_Water is cool, calm. The symbol of life,_

_While fire is heat, and leaves only destruction in it's path._

_I just wish that I could get away from this burning curse..."_

_-Jeong Jeong, Avatar: The Last Airbender Book One, Chapter Sixteen: The Deserter_

Kaiden smiled, grabbing Katara's wrist, then noticed Appa. She then 'said',

W.H.A.T. I.S. T.H.A.T.?

"Oh, Appa! C'mon, Kaiden!"

Kaiden was then tugged on by Katara, sending her on top of Appa. Katara tried again to heal the bison, hearing the sound of soldiers behind her.

"Zuko..." She muttered, trying again to heal Appa, this time, showing results. "Yes!"She then looked up at the animal. "Can you fly, Appa?" In a reply, the ten ton bison grunted, and seemed to nod. The waterbender smiled, got up on the creature, and said, "Kaiden, we're going to start flying. Grab a hold of something."

The spirit did as she was told, grabbing onto a part of the saddle, and taking a deep breath.

"Yip-yip!"

Appa jumped up, starting to float, up in the air. Kaiden looked around, smiling. Wow... The sights were wonderful, though she didn't get the wind through her hair, or the sensation of being above the ground. Katara spotted Aang's glider, and let Appa sail down to the Avatar and her brother.

"Katara!" Sokka called, looking up at the bison. Aang looked up, seeing it, and brought his glider up to his pet and friend. He and Sokka landed on the saddle, notifying Appa to turn around and soar upward, northward. Aang saw a hint of blue in the corner of his eye, and looked over, seeing Kaiden. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, then realized she was real. Kaiden saw him staring at her, blinked, and said, "You're... the Avatar, right?" Aang nodded, going over to the light-blue girl.

"Damn it..." Zuko muttered, seeing the bison fly away. He sent some fire at a tree in frustration, turning back to his ship, glaring. Iroh was looking worriedly around, as if searching for something... "What is it, Uncle?" "Nothing, nothing, Prince Zuko." Iroh said, smiling in that wise way.

"My name's Kaiden. I... I was sent to help someone." Kaiden said, thankful that someone could see him.

"Who?" The Avatar asked, cheerful though he had just escaped from almost being captured. Kaiden thought for a moment. "You know him... Probably see him at least once a week." She said. Her mother had always had a fondness for riddles. "And I think I need to tell you a story about him..."

"Once, not too long ago, the young man was happy, and smiled. But then one day, he wanted to see his father while he was working. At first they didn't let him go, but his uncle convinced them to let him come see his father. Well, his father was a powerful, evil ruler, but the boy was taught that his father was good. That's why they were hesitant to let him see his father while he worked. The soldiers in the room were listening to one's plan, which was to sacrifice a whole team of new recruits just so that a more experienced team could sneak up on them-"

"Gross!" Aang couldn't help but say. It WAS gross, killing soldiers like that.

"-That's what the boy said, well, his words were, 'You can't kill innocent soldiers like that! Those people love and defend our country!' Of course, the boy had spoken out of place, so his father was very angry at him. He said that they must fight for his honor. The boy, of course, thought he would be fighting the general, but he was wrong..."

"That day, at sunset, it was time for the duel. He stood up, turning to face his opponent. It was not the general, but his own father. The boy became scared, bowed to his father, saying that he just could NOT fight his father. He was his loyal son, he wouldn't fight. The evil man came to his son, telling him to rise and fight for his honor, but the boy refused. And as he looked up to his father, tears in his eyes, his father used his bending to scar the boy, banishing him from his country, never to return... until, that is, he captured the Avatar. That was two years ago, while you were still in the iceberg. The father didn't want his son back, ever. That's why the boy, who's now more of a man than his father will ever be, doesn't smile anymore."

Aang stared at Kaiden, then muttered, quietly, "Zuko? Is that him?" Kaiden nodded, then said, "Zuko would be a powerful ally, but he doesn't know that his father is evil... He wants a home."

Kaiden had a plan. Zuko would need to side with the Avatar to be truly happy, because he would know what he was doing was right. But, how? He needed someone close to him, to tell him that his father was evil. But he'd have to trust that person more than himself to believe him...

Love. That's it. She had seen people in her village, who would gladly go to war, knowing they were going to protect their love. That's it. But, who's the perfect girl for Zuko? Hmm...

"_You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar__to my father, he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne."_

_-Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation_

_Book One of Water, Episode Three: The Southern Air Temple_


End file.
